totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Co powiesz na jakiś bank?
Stars vs. Losers Odcinek 14 Chris stoi na zgliszczach Centrum Handlowego Chris: Serio?! Musiałeś zburzyć centrum handlowe? Duncan: Sam mi kazałeś? Chris: Wcale, że nie? Duncan: Masz tu list, który napisałeś. Duncan podaje Chrisowi list napisany różową szminką Chris: Czy na prawdę, wydaje ci się, że używam rózowej szminki?! I tu jest zły podpis! Chris piszę się przez "Ch"! Duncan: Ja tylko wykonuje zadanie, ale na wszyski wypadek nie zbudowałem pomnika Beth. Chris: Pomnika Beth?! Duncan: Sam kazałeś! Za Chrisem stała już Beth Beth: Heeeeej! Chris: A ty co znowu tu robisz? Beth: Chcę mieć swój pomnik! Chris: Nie. Zanim coś powiesz. Ostatnio w Stars vs. Losers. Sojusze rozwiały się. Szczególnie akcja w drużynie Gwiazd zasługiwała na szczególny podziw. Ivan dołączył do sojuszu z Bridgette, Courtney i Brooke, czego żałował po eliminacji. Zadanie polegało na przejechaniu toru w centrum handlowym w wózku sklepowym. Wygrały Łamagi, a Gwiazdy uczestniczyły w ceremonii. Gwiazdy wywaliły Lindsay. I tak w programie walczy już tylko jedenaście osób. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Oglądajcie to w kolejnym odcinku... Beth: Stars vs. Losers!!! Chris: Katapulta! Beth wystrzeliła w powietrze Opening zainspirowany openingiem z 18 cyklu America's Next Top Model ANTM Cycle 18 Opening Parę napisów. Przewijają się loga I Love Money, In The Sea, The Shoping Time, My Small Restaurant i Around The World. Chris je wypycha i robi miejsce na logo Stars vs. Losers. Po chwili wypychają go ludzie z drużyny Zwycięzców. Arthur trzyma logo drużyny. Po czym zostaje wypchnięty przez Heather, która chciała się pokazać, Alejandro podchodzi do kamery i wysyła pocałunek, po czym rzuca się na niego Aminet. Na koniec przerażone na pobojowisko wchodzą Agata i Sadie. Następnie wszyscy zwycięzcy zostali wypchnięci przez Gwiazdy. Courtney przepycha się do kamery. Następnie Ivan rzuca razem z Moreno, Owenem w stronę kamery. Bridgette podchodzi do kamery z logiem drużyny, po czym wypycha ją Vera, która wysyła pocałunek do widzów. Venus podchodzi do kamery, a za chwile od niej odchodzi ustępując miejsce Lindsay z Philipem. Później wypychają ich ludzie z drużyny Loserów. Tyler biegnie do kamery z logiem drużyny, potyka się. Przechodzi po nim Noah, który zaprasza do siebie Atlanthe. Po czym odchodzą. Aaron i Kathy podnoszą Tylera i wynoszą go. Katie trzyma zdjęcie Sadie i płaczę, po chwili do kamery podchodzi Rick ze zdjęciem Very. Również płaczę. Na koniec Cody wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Po nich przychodzą Brooke i Duncan, ale zostają wyrzuceni przez Chrisa. Po czym pojawia się napis Stars vs. Losers. Barak Łamag 120px Atlantha i Cody siedzieli na niewielkiej sofie i rozmawiali o sytuacji w drużynie. Mimo poprzedniego zwycięstwa czuju, że i tak byli poważnie osłabieni Atlantha: Zostało nas jedenaścioro w programie. Pewnie zaraz Chris rozwiąże drużyny... Cody: W tym dziesięć aktywnych uczestników. Atlantha: Ciekawe jak się ma Noah. Cody: Pewnie już za niedługo do nas wróci... (pokój zwierzeń)Cody: Wiem, że wygraliśmy poprzednie zadanie, ale nie czuje się jak zwycięzca, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Nasza drużyna jest poważnie osłabiona. Nawet po eliminacji u Gwiazd mają cały czas dwu osobową przewagę. Nic tylko modlić się o to by Chris jak najszybciej rozwiązał drużyny... Atlantha: Patrz co znalazłam, gdy płyneliśmy statkiem do SPA!!! Atlantha wyjęła z kieszeni poskładaną mapę Cody: Nie mów, że to mapa skarbów... Atlantha: To właśnie jest mapa skarbów! Cody: Żartujesz! Cody wyrwał Atlanthcie mapę z rąk i zaczął ją oglądać. Cody: To mapa naszej wyspy... w dodatku skarb powinien być tam, gdzie stoi bank... Atlantha: My tu mamy bank? Cody: No tak... o tam... Cody wskazał na bank, który był widoczny z za okna Atlantha: Nigdy nie zwróciłam na ten bank uwagi... (pokój zwierzeń)Atlantha: Błagam o zadanie w tym banku, bym mogła wykopać ten ukryty skarb! Błagam! (Atlantha złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy) Czy proszę o tak wiele? Chcę tylko zdobyć skarb i wykopać Moreno! Błagam!!! Tymczasem Moreno złapał Tylera za dres i przytrzymał go przy ścianie Tyler: Aaa! Czego ode mnie chcesz? Moreno: Czego chcę? Zdrajco? Tyler: O czym ty mówisz? Moreno: Zdradziłeś mnie i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie mówiłem tego wcześniej, ale wisisz mi przysługę! Tyler: Jaką?! Moreno: Masz sprawić by Katie powróciła do gry! Tyler: Ale jak mam to zrobić? Moreno: Nie wiem... to już twój problem "przyjacielu". Tyler: A co się stanie, jak nie powróci? Moreno: Módl się, bym odpadł... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyler: Nie wiem, czy dobrze myślę, ale to chyba Moreno prędzej doprowadził by do powrotu Katie niż ja. Nie wiem. Boję się go i naprawdę najchętniej zagłosowałbym na niego na najbliższej ceremonii, ale cóż począć. Ja nie wyrabiam! Na dodatek zginę! Tyler: Rozumiem... Moreno: I pamiętaj... nigdy nie głosuje się na osoby, które kocham. Rozumiesz? Tyler: Tak! Moreno: Jednak rozumiesz, to co trzeba... Moreno odszedł Dom Gwiazd 120px Arthur i Vera nieco przygnębieni siedzieli w swoim pokoju Vera: Mamy teraz poważny problem... Arthur: Bardzo duży. W dodatku jak przegramy ktoś z nas odpadnie! Vera: Nie chcę się teraz zostać bez ciebie... Arthur: Ja też tego nie chcę... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Ivan nas zdradził. Właściwie nie miał z nami sojuszu, ale i tak to zrobił. Ivan wywalił najlepszą przyjaciółkę i to było naprawdę podłe z jego strony, ale to Ivan... oby tylko teraz nie przegrać... Vera: Musimy obmyślić strategię obrony. Arthur: Racja, a co ważniejsze teraz musimy znowu wygrywać zadania. Vera: Wiesz, że to będzie trudne, prawda? Arthur: Dlaczego? Vera: Bridgette jest na mnie zła, nawet nie wiem za co więc będzie prawdopodobnie chciała celowo przegrać by nas wyeliminować. Możliwe, że nawet dwa razy z rzędu... Arthur: Niemożliwe... Vera: To jest ich strategia... a my oboje zaszliśmy najdalej z tej drużyny. W dodatku ty wygrałeś jeden sezon... Arthur: Mamy poważny problem. Szkoda, że innych tutaj nie ma do pomocy. Vera: Niestety wszyscy odpadli... (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Niechętnie to mówię, ale najchętniej zawarłabym sojusz z Brooke. Ona nie jest zła po prostu chcę wygrać. Szkoda, że teraz to kompletnie nie realne. No kto normalny przyłączyłby się do słabszego sojuszu? Tymczasem w salonie Bridgette i Courtney znowu się kłócą... Bridgette: Mówię ci, że powinniśmy dzisiaj przegrać? Courtney: Co jeszcze? Może mam na siebie zagłosować? Bridgette: To nawet nie jest taki zły pomysł! Courtney: Co chcesz tym osiągnąć? Tylko stracimy członków drużyny! Bridgette: Oto mi właśnie chodzi! Wywalmy Arthura i Verę! Courtney: Chcesz celowo przegrać? Ale to nie ma sensu. Rozumiesz to?! Bridgette: Tak, ale oni zapewne zaraz i tak będzie koniec drużyn. Courtney: Wiesz. Ja wolę mieć przewagę liczebną nad moimi rywalami! Bridgette: Jesteś ograniczona... (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Nasz sojusz istnieje już tylko z nazwy. Nigdy nie dogadywałyśmy się z Courtney, a co dziennie nasze relacje robią się coraz gorszę. Jak ja już chcę uwolnić się od tych drużyn i działać solo! Na pewno więcej tym wskóram! (pokój zwierzeń)Courtney: Nie będę celowo przegrywała zadań! Żyje by wygrywać, a nie uczestniczyć w ceremoniach! Zawsze to już ostatnia szansa, by coś tutaj wygrać! Nie mam pojęcia czy kiedyś jeszcze staniemy do walki! W innym pokoju Brooke i Ivan dyskutują Brooke: Ivan. Tak szczerze? Ivan: Streszczaj się! Brooke: Może oddzielimy się od sojuszu Bridgette i Courtney i założymy całkiem nowy by je wywalić? Ivan: Obiecałem Lindsay, że pomogę Arthurowi i Verze więc niech tak będzie... (pokój zwierzeń)Ivan: Czuje się naprawdę podle za to co zrobiłem Lindsay, ale naprawdę nie miałem pojęcia, że ona nie przyjaźni się ze mną wyłącznie dla sojuszu! Ona mam nadzieje, że to wie i usłyszy to co teraz mówię... Brooke: To jak. Oficjalnie. Przyłączasz się? Ivan: Niech ci będzie... i tak w końcu będzie koniec drużyn. Brooke: A tak poza tym. Lubiłeś Lindsay? Ivan: Bardzo, ale już nic tego nie zmieni. Brooke: Głowa do góry. Ktoś zawsze powracał do gry. Może to akurat będzie ona? Ivan: Bardzo bym tego chciał... Brooke: Więc na pewno tak się stanie... Ivan: A ty masz kogoś? Brooke: Miałam, ale on głównie mnie wykorzystał dla głosów... Ivan: Alejandro? Brooke: Pamiętasz jeszcze? Ivan: Nie byłem długo tam... postanowiłem wtedy odejść. Wkurzało mnie całe te show... Brooke: Było ciężko i nieszczególnie dobrze. Najgorsze, że właśnie Alejandro to wygrał! Ivan: Ale spoiler walnęłaś... Cisza Brooke: A...ha? Polna Dróżka 120px 120px Obie drużyny szły na zadania. Atlantha podeszła do Brooke Atlantha: Hej... pamiętasz mnie? Brooke: Atlantha! Dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy. Atlantha: Tak. Co u ciebie? Brooke: Nic szczególnego. Idę na zadanie cię pokonać. Brooke zaczęła się śmiać pod nosem Atlantha: Śmieszne... Atlantha powiedziała to bez entuzjazmu (pokój zwierzeń)Brooke: Zadebiutowałam w tej samej serii co ona i szczerze? To rozumiem dlaczego Sknery ją tak szybko wywaliły. Jest dziwna i taka bez życia. Może od tej pory się zmieniła, ale raczej nie będzie moją rywalką tutaj. Bridgette potknęła się, gdy Cody pomógł jej wstać Cody: Nic ci nie jest? Bridgette: Nie! A w ogóle, dlaczego mi pomagasz? Cody: Bo jesteśmy znajomymi? Bridgette: Dobra... i tak idę cię pokonać! Cody: Zmieniłaś się... Bridgette: Słucham? Cody: Jesteś jakaś apodyktyczna i nieco wredna... pobyt z Courtney cię zniszczy. Bridgette: A co ty wiesz?! Cody: Wiem, że to się zaczęło jak zerwałaś z Geoff'em czyli jakieś 2/3 lata temu... Bridgette: Nie muszę z tobą rozmawiać... Bridgette dołączyła do drużyny, a do Cody'ego dołączył Tyler Tyler: Ona dalej taka jest? Cody: Niestety tak... Bank 120px 120px Zarówno Łamagi, jak i Gwiazdy zdążyły już wejść do banku. Ich oczom ukazał się stary bank jak w pierwszego sezonu. Był cały wyłożonymi złotymi kafelkami i pomalowany złotą farbą. Tylko właśnie wygląd nie pasował do tego banku z pierwszego sezonu... po chwili Arthur skulił się w kłębek Arthur: Znowu tu jesteśmy... po chwili również Tyler się skulił Tyler: Ale to nie ty wyleciałeś jako pierwszy z hukiem... Courtney: No macie wielkie problemy! Arthur: Ty też tam byłaś!!1 Courtney: I co z tego?! Cody i Bridgette również skulili się Bridgette: Wtedy zerwałam z Geoff'em... Cody: A ja zacząłem chodzić z Sierrą... Courtney: No błagam! Na serio opanujcie się!!! Chris: Tak! Chcę już przeprowadzić zadanie! Atlantha: Na czym tym razem polegało? Na wykonaniu zwinnego podkopu, który na pewno nie ma nic wspólnego ze skarbem ukrytym pod ziemią? Chris: Mniej-więcej... będziecie musieli uciec z sejfu banku. Brooke: A jak nas tam wsadzisz? Ivan: Wiedz, że my się tak łatwo nie poddamy! Chris: A ja mam to! Chris podniósł do góry guzik Vera: Wow... to guzik. Chris: To specjalny guzik! Chris nacisnął guzik, a wszyscy nie wiadomo jak pojawili się w sejfie Bank, Wielki Sejf 120px Sejf był wysoki na piętnaście metrów, a szerowi na dziesięć metrów. Cały był złoty. Tylko podłoga była nie pokryta kafelkami Bridgette: No jak to możliwe?! Vera: Nie ma się co nad tym zastanawiać... musimy się jakoś wydostać... Ivan: Dobrze tap madelko, ale jak chcesz to zrobić?! Vera przez chwilę zaczęła się zastanawiać Vera: A może by się wspiąć do tego zawieszonego piętnaście metrów nad ziemią szyb u wentylacyjnego po tych skrzynkach na przechowywanie pieniędzy? Brooke: Nie będzie łatwiej po prostu wykopać podkop? Vera: To będzie za niebezpieczne... po pierwsze nie wiemy jak to zrobić, a po drugie możemy tam zginąć od uduszenia się!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Brooke: Vera zaczęła się rządzić... pewnie nie chciała po prostu zrobić wrażenia, że od początku programu to głównie Courtney i Bridgette rozkazywały drużynie, ale co tam... pomogę jej. Ważne by wywalić teraz Courtney i Bridgette.... Courtney: Mam pewne pytanie... Vera: Tak? Courtney: Czy ty chcesz nas po prostu zabić?! Vera: A wolisz się udusić pod ziemią? Courtney: No nie... Vera: To kto idzie na górę pierwszy... Ivan? Ivan: Dlaczego ja?! Courtney: Jesteś facetem? Ivan: Jestem! Ivan zaczął się wspinać po pułkach, aż po chwili spadł Bridgette: Spokojnie, to ziemia... Brooke: Może zrobi to ktoś o lepszej koordynacji ruchowej? 120px Łamagi zaczęły kopać. Właściwie to Cody i Atlantha kopali, a Tyler i Moreno nie mogli zrozumieć ich zapału (pokój zwierzeń)Moreno: Rozumiem, że chcą wygrać, ale coś jest nie tak. Nie wiem jeszcze do końca co, ale się tego dowiem i nie dopuszczę by to zrobili! Albo po prostu zakopie ich pod ziemią... Tyler: Dlaczego wy tak pracujecie? Atlantha: Chcemy wygrać zadania! Ja chcę znowu nagrodę!!! Tyler: A to ok... Moreno zaprowadził Tylera w ustronne miejsce' '''Moreno:' Serio nie widzisz, że ta dwójka coś knuje?! Tyler: Nie, oni zachowują się normalnie. Moreno: Oni?! Oni nigdy tak ciężko nie pracowali! Tyler: Ty też nie, a mimo to nie mam ci tego za złe... Moreno tupnął Moreno: Serio tego nie widzisz?! Jesteś aż tak głupi? Tyler: Nie jestem głupi! Moreno: Skoro tego nie widzisz, to przepraszam, ale właśnie jesteś głupi! Tyler: Ale... Moreno: Żadnych ale! Musimy sie trzymać blisko tej dwójki... Moreno i Tyler weszli do już głębokiego tunelu 120px Vera była na górze, przy wlocie do szybu wentylacyjnego i odkręcała śrubki, którymi wlot był przyczepiony do całej konstrukcji Arthur: Jak ci tam idzie kochana? Vera: Świetnie. Zaraz będziemy gotowi by tutaj wejść... Arthur: To świetnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Arthur: Vera jest taka zaradna! Nie wiem dlaczego jeszcze niczego nie wygrała... to ona zasługiwała na wszystkie zwycięstwa, bo jest taka wspaniała. Czy to jak ją oceniam nie podchodzi już pod obsesje? Tymczasem Brooke i Ivan również rozmawiali Brooke: Dobrze się czujesz? Ivan: Tak... na szczęście ziemia skutecznie złagodziła upadek... Brooke: Mimo, że chcę wygrać lepiej bym się czuła jakbyśmy przegrali... Ivan: Słucham? Brooke: Wiem, że to samolubne, ale no jakoś chciałabym przed złączeniem drużyn wywalić Courtney, albo Bridgette. Było by dużo spokojniej... Ivan: Też mi się tak wydaje... Na głowę Ivana spadła krata Vera: Gotowe! Wchodźcie!!! wszyscy zaczęli się wspinać po pułkach. Po 15 minutach wszyscy byli już w szybie i błąkali się po tunelach 120px Pod ziemią, cały czas Atlantha i Cody kopali w dół, a mimowolnie Moreno i Tyler schodzili za nimi. W ogóle nie byli pewni tego co robią Moreno: Dlaczego tak głęboko schodzimy? Cody: Żeby było bezpieczniej... jakbyśmy byli wyżej, jakaś ściana mogłaby runąć... Tyler: To ma sens... Atlantha: Jeszcze troszkę i będziemy na miejscu. Moreno: Na miejscu czego? Atlantha: N-niczego? Moreno: Dobra... wiem, że coś kombinujecie od początku. No mówić, ale już, albo ten tunel się zawali. Cody złapał za Moreno Cody: Spokojnie. Powiemy. Atlantha: Mamy mapę skarbu, a skrzynia jest tylko trochę niżej... wiecie, że za to możemy to show wykupić?! Cody: I wyrzucić Chrisa!! Tyler: Tak! Kopmy dalej! Moreno: Nie chcieliście się ze mną dzielić? Atlantha: Chcieliśmy, ale wiedzieliśmy, że i tak się tego dowiesz, a nie chcieliśmy mieszać w to Chrisa... Moreno: Słusznie! Po chwili grupka wykopała skrzynie i zaczęła kopać w kierunku wyjścia Polę przed bankiem Chris leży na rozkładanym fotelu, a Duncan go wachluje Chris: Cisza i spokój... przy dobrych wiatrach to potrwa jeszcze dlugi czas... Duncan: Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Chris: Tak. Właśnie. Musisz wyburzyć dom Łamag... Duncan: Dlaczego? Chris: Dzisiaj ostatnia ceremonia jednej z drużyn... więc przydało by się coś zburzyć... 120px Gwiazdy wypadły z szybu wentylacyjnego i cali w siniakach leżeli na gałęziach drzew Chris: I gwiazdy znowu wygrały! Vera: Taaak! Jestem za bardzo obolała by to celebrować... Ivan: Ja też... Bridgette: Jak pewnie wszyscy tutaj... Naglę w oddali barak Łamag zapadł się pod ziemie Chris: Hej! Nie kazałem ci jeszcze zrobić tego teraz Duncan! Duncan: To nie ja zrobiłem... Chris: Więc kto?! Chris i Duncan pobiegli by zobaczyć co się stało Zgliszcza po Baraku Łamag 120px Łamagi poobijane leżały na zgliszczach domu, jedynie Atlantha trzymała się kurczowo skrzyni Atlantha: Mamy! To ciągle jest nasze! Atlantha otworzyła skrzynie, a w niej była tylko karteczka z napisem "Idioci!" '''Atlantha:' Aaaaale jak to?! Chris i Duncan przybyli na miejsce. Gdy zobaczyli skrzynie zaczęli się śmiać Chris: To był dobry pomysł! Duncan: Na dodatek odwalili za mnie całą pracę! Cody: Wy to zaplanowaliście? Chris: Dokładnie, a wy znowu przegraliście... Tyler: Ale to nie fair! Atlantha: I gdzie my będziemy mieszkać! Chris: Z Gwiazdami, ponieważ po waszej ceremonii rozwiązuje drużyny! Moreno: Jakoś mnie to szczególnie nie pociesza... Cody: Mnie też... Atlantha: Czy ty nam każesz jeszcze głosować? Chris: Dokładnie! Przygotujcie się, że w grze zostanie was tylko trójka... Ceremonia 120px Łamagi z walizkami siedziały w Opuszczonym Amfiteatrze. Zaraz miały oddać głosy, gdy Chris przyniósł trzy Gwiazdy i jeden czerwony krzyżyk, który był mniejszy niż zwykle Chris: Łamagi... wasze męczarnie dobiegły końca, ale mimo to to jeszcze nie koniec. Musicie teraz zadecydować, kto dzisiaj odpadnie... Łamagi oddały głosy. Chris: Macie mi coś do powiedzenia dzisiaj? Atlantha? Atlantha: To było nie sprawiedliwe! Wzbudziłeś we mnie nadzieje. Chris: Ma płakać. Moreno? Moreno: Cieszę się, że wreszcie będę grał solo... Cody: A ja cieszę się, że nie będziemy w tak małej drużynie. Tyler: A ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć... Chris: To nie miało sensu Tyler, ale o dziwo jesteś bezpieczny! Chris rzucił Tylerowi Gwiazdę Tyler: Dzięki! Chris: O dziwo również współwinowajca jest bezpieczny! Cody, łap! Cody złapał Gwiazdę Cody: Uff... Chris: A oto zagrożona dwójka, którą wielu chciało zobaczyć. Atlantha: A...ha... Moreno: Załatwmy to szybko. Chris: A więc ostatnia Gwiazda wędruje do... Atlanthy! Atlantha: Uff... Moreno: Że co?! Nie ma dogrywki? Chris: Nie. Tylko ty nie oddałeś głosu na siebie... Tyler: Oo! Moreno: Jak ja cię ty mały dorwę! Moreno zaczął kroczyć w stronę Wagonika Kopalnianego, gdy Moreno dostał w głowę Gwiazdą, od Chrisa Moreno: Ale za co? Atlantha: Właśnie, za co?! Chris: Myślicie, że tak łatwo pozbędę się czarnego charakteru? Dzisiaj nikt nie odpada... Tyler: No to mamy problem... Cody: I to wielki... Ciąg Dalszy w Następnym Odcinku... Kategoria:Odcinki Stars vs. Losers